


Shameless

by wanderlustlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean kicked the backroom door open carrying the next box in. "This is why I don't talk to you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"And here-" Jo shot without looking up from tapping garland to hang in swags from the bar top. "-I thought it was 'cause your one liners and easy boy come on's didn't work."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Written for 2009 Fandom_Stocking, just discovered again tonight. So it's going in the vault.

Dean kicked the backroom door open carrying the next box in. "This is why I don't talk to you."

"And here-" Jo shot without looking up from tapping garland to hang in swags from the bar top. "-I thought it was 'cause your one liners and easy boy come on's didn't work."

"I hate Christmas." He dropped the box unceremoniously on the end of the bar already decorated. Somewhere inside bells jingled, earning a glare. "It's creepy."

She looked up, gesturing with the small plastic tape dispenser. "Don't be insulting my free stuff holiday, Winchester. You can go beat the tar out of something once we're done." Beat. "There should be one box left."

"Tell your mom she owes me a present for this. The good stuff."

Ash walked in carrying a folder, and a PBR. "At least she didn't make you help with the tree. You have no idea what Sammy's going through out there right now."

"That's how you got out of it?" Jo laughed, holding out a hand.

They talked trade over unimportant statistics on a page, Ash stealing a stool, and Dean went in the Back Room grumbling. Jo finished up the garland, with a pointed impatient, all too much like her mother, look two or three times toward the backroom door.

Finished, she tossed the tape on the counter, and strode to it. Shoving it toward open with one hand, snapping, "Did you get los-" just as she collided with Dean coming through from the other side.

Jo frowned, awkwardly and pulled back.

"There isn't another box." Dean said, more brusque than he seemed to have planned for it to come out.

There was a guffaw from behind them and they both looked over, pinched expressions of totally lacking amusement, to see Ash pointing above them. Only to look up at the mistletoe, hanging from the center of the doorway.

Dean was looking at her, shifting away, before Jo had looked back down, face more set than revelatory at his shifting more than the mistletoe being there. "Chicken?"

"I like my balls where they are."

"In my mother's hands?" Jo said petulantly, smirking.

"That's just wro-"

He'd started, but she'd lunged at his distracted wince for the mental image. It was half a laugh and half a collision of epic proportion.

Jo's small, lithe frame shoving him half against the door frame, and half against the door. Dean's hands on her shoulders, first warding and then tightening like a vice. Their lips crashed together, hard, then shifting and, fierce, finding the right mechanism to move together.

The way they were both trembling when they pulled apart at the sound of a car door slamming outside.

Jo raised her eyebrows, half question and half threat.

"Maybe Christmas isn't so bad." Dean said, with nowhere to step back to.

"Whore. I'll go find your box for you, too," Jo's words were pert, but her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen. And she looked -- was it smug?

Dean was still pressed against the door when she shouldered past him, looking after the swath of blond hair waving, over to Ash who was doubled over laughing. "She got you good."

"What." He looked back again to the empty door way and room beyond. "You mean she--"

Ash almost took another gulp of his PBR but seemed to think better of it as he pushed off the stool. "You shoulda seen her when she was fourteen and she'd just figured it out."

Dean looked back toward the empty room -- thinking he knew even less what to make of Jo Harvelle than he thought he did each time they came round, but he wanted to know more -- just as the door swung open, ringing the bell, and Ellen was directing Sam with a massive tree drug between them.


End file.
